The Motley Crew of Shermer High
by QueenOfTheBrassQuill
Summary: Evelyn Connor was seriously stressed for her midterms. She was a role model student on the brink of losing it, thanks to her classmates. Spending her Saturday detention with a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal was the cherry on top of a pretty awful week. But getting to know John Bender was more than what she had bargained for. OC/John B.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original content from **_**The Breakfast Club.**_** Any new characters and ideas are my own.**

* * *

"Bye! See you later, have a good day!", Evelyn shouted as she dropped off her little brother at Shermer Junior High. He gave her a begrudging wave as he ran to catch up with his friends. Glancing at her wristwatch, she gave a panicked squeal as she tried her best to not peel out of the parking lot in the old station wagon and head towards her own school, Shermer High.

"Oh, shit…", she grumbled as she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Finally, the school was within site and she carefully and quickly maneuvered into one of the last senior parking spots. Without hardly a glance, she grabbed her backpack and instrument case as quickly as she could, fumbled with the car keys and finally got the car locked before Evelyn all but sprinted to homeroom.

She new she was in for it when there were no students in sight and the bell had just gone off, signalling that homeroom had already started.

"Shit, shit, shit." Evelyn wiped the perspiration from her forehead as she skidded to a halt in front of Mr. Robinson's door. Collecting herself and making sure she looked as decent as she could, she calmly opened the door and attempted to slink into her seat in the 3rd row.

"Ah, Ms. Connor. Lovely to see you so soon _after _thehomeroom bell has rung...again.", his kind eyes betraying the stern look he had trained on her. After scribbling a note on a pink slip, he ripped it off and held it out for her to collect: a detention slip.

Blushing furiously, Evelyn quickly got up out of her seat to collect her Saturday fate, feeling the eyes of her classmates on her. She risked a quick look at one of her favorite teachers. He was wearing a crisp button down shirt, complete with a sweater vest, slacks and polished shoes. A man in his middle age, he gave off a comforting parental vibe and was always kind and patient with every student he encountered. However, he wouldn't hesitate to right a student should their manners or homework be lacking. He gave her a quick wink that crinkled the corners of his eyes and a small laugh. She felt marginally better. The last thing Evelyn wanted was for her teachers to think that she was a bad student, showing up to homeroom late 3 days in a row "on purpose". It wasn't her fault, necessarily. She had been up so late studying for midterms this semester that she slept through her alarm on Tuesday, Wednesday, and now Thursday of this week. And apparently, that earned her a 9-hour detention on Saturday.

_Shit. _She was a brilliant student, but her vocabulary was definitely not up to snuff today. Mr. Robinson would not approve. He turned to the blackboard, writing the quote of the day. She gave a small huff as she slumped into her chair, mortified that her reputation as model student was tarnished forever.

One of her peers that she had quite a few classes with, Brian, caught her attention from the 2nd row. She glanced over and saw that he was waving his own pink detention slip. He gave her a small smile and a quick shrug while cramming the slip back into his pocket as Mr. Robinson turned around to face the class to start the lecture.

_Brian has a detention on Saturday, too? How on earth did __he__ get one? _Like Brian, Evelyn was usually a stellar student that had obviously gotten caught up in something out of their control. At least, that's what it felt like.

She returned a small smile. _Well, at least I'll know someone there at detention._

Not wanting to miss anything her English teacher was saying, especially after her appalling tardies this week, she snapped out of her reverie, whipped out a notebook and dutifully paid attention to the lesson.

* * *

"How was your day, you two?", her mother asked from the kitchen as Evelyn and her younger brother, Steve, stomped through the front door after a particularly trying day.

Dropping her bag off on the stairs, she hopped onto one of the stools at the counter next to Steve and selected an apple from the fruit bowl to munch on.

"Ugh, fine, I guess." Evelyn mumbled, her head propped up on one hand. She attempted to hide her face with her long, dark brown hair, intent on studying the glossy strands.

"Wait, that's not what you told me!" Steve retorted too enthusiastically, giving her a shit-eating grin. She gave her brother a small kick under the counter.

"Shut _up,_ Steve."

"Hold on. Evelyn, what's going on?"

"Nothing, mom. Just a bad day at school. Cramming for midterms, the usual." She tried waving it off casually, but her mom and brother weren't having any of it.

"Nuh _uh_! You told me you have a _detention_ on Saturday!" her brother cried with glee.

"A detention? Evelyn! How in the world did _you_ get a detention?" her mother asked. Evelyn shrugged, but she was relieved to see her mother was amused more than anything.

"Hmm, let's see. Did you deface school property?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Did you get into a fist fight with anyone at school?" Her mother could barely keep a straight face as she tried listing off things that Evelyn would absolutely _never _do.

"Oh my god, mom! Of course not!", Evelyn cried offended. "I was late to homeroom the last 3 days. Happy?" She kept munching on her apple, waiting for her mother's response.

"That's it? Well, Evelyn, I have to say I'm relieved." Evelyn's eyebrows shot up. "Not necessarily that you have to spend your Saturday at school, but that it wasn't a serious allegation."

"Wait. She's not grounded or anything? What the heck!" Steve shouted incredulously, looking with wide-eyed frustration between his mom and sister. He had accumulated no less than 4 detentions this year already, every one of them resulting in him being grounded.

Evelyn laughed and ruffled his shaggy hair while he attempted to swat her hand away. "That's not fair! Why do I get grounded and she doesn't?" She laughed again and tried to squeeze him into a bear hug while he struggled to get out of her grasp. "Ew, get off of me!"

"Oh c'mon, honey. This is Evelyn's _first_ detention. Ever. We were beginning to worry that she wasn't at all related to any of us. Besides, your first detention was years ago, sweetie, and we 'celebrated' just the same. If Evelyn gets another one, you can count on us to have her sent straight up to her room. Fair?" She held out an apple as a peace offering. He glared at the offending fruit and with an enormous sigh and roll of his eyes, he took the snack and slumped off to the living room to watch TV.

"So, how do you feel about your first detention?" Her mom, Linda, asked her eldest, most responsible child.

Evelyn shrugged. "I'm frustrated that my sparkling record is now marred by this stupid detention. I was late only by a few minutes the past 3 days! I was up late studying and kept sleeping through my alarm. And now I have to waste 9 hours of my precious freedom at detention? Ugh, it totally sucks!" She groaned and sank her head onto her outstretched arms, milking the situation with a dramatic sigh.

Her mother just laughed. "Oh, wait until your father hears about this." Evelyn's head shot up, slightly panicked.

"You don't think he's going to be mad, do you?"

"Mad? Oh, honey. He's going to think it's hilarious. Our straight-A, band geek, role model daughter has a detention", Linda exclaimed with a laugh and a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Gee, mom. Thanks for making me sound _so_ cool." She chucked her apple core into the trash and trudged up stairs to practice her trumpet for the upcoming spring concert. She was first chair, the section leader and she _had_ to practice. As a teenager, she tried to play it off like she didn't care what people think of her. But truth be told, she actually was pretty confident in her abilities academically and socially. She wasn't a part of the populars, but she wasn't an outcast either. Evelyn sat firmly in the middle, well liked by staff and fellow students, finding that hard to reach balance of maturity but also having fun now and again. She had a handful of really good, close friends in addition to a few more acquaintances. Sure, she was given a half-hearted label as a "band geek" but she was relatable to her peers and not too wrapped up in her own world to not enjoy the rest of what high school had to offer. She could honestly say she generally enjoyed her time at Shermer High.

She glanced at her alarm clock that sat on her nightstand amid a clean and organized room. "Four-thirty. Alright, let's get to it." Practicing and studying were again on the agenda for tonight, but she would definitely be getting some much needed rest tonight. No need to push her luck tomorrow morning when she had already earned her Saturday detention.

* * *

Evelyn sat in the lead chair surrounded by the rest of the trumpets, warming up before the band director, Mr. Bennett came to the podium. They had a miniscule amount of rehearsals left before their final concert of the year and they were all feeling the pressure. Every moment of every rehearsal counted and although it was only March, the program was pretty damn ambitious. It was the beginning of 3rd period on Friday. Evelyn had finally made it to school on time today; early, in fact. There was no way she was going to repeat her tardiness for a fourth time that week. How embarrassing.

Her attention snapped back up to the podium as Mr. Bennett, one of her other favorite teachers, greeted the ensemble with a smile and started with the usual announcements about the upcoming requisite playing tests that they'll be subjected to until the concert. Her ever mounting pile of homework was getting her worked up, to say the least. She sighed. _Oh, well. Par for the course. _What wasn't par for the course, however, was the alarm that started blaring throughout the band room right as they were about to start rehearsal.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

By the time the entire school had exited the building, every student had been accounted for, and then were allowed to go back after deeming it a false alarm, 3rd period was over. That pissed off Evelyn and the rest of the serious band students to no end.

"Son of a bitch! We needed that rehearsal and some asshole just had to pull the alarm as a prank.", her best friend Candice moaned. Evelyn shoved her hands into her coat pockets. For March, it was still pretty cold.

"Ugh, I know. I wonder who did it?" They shuffled back into the warm hallway, putting their coats back into their lockers while grabbing books for their next class: Calculus.

"Evelyn. There's only a handful of people at this school it could've been. This shit isn't new. It was either Michael Peterson, Chris Hughes, Alex Campbell, John Bender, or that weird chick, Allison Whats-Her-Face", Candice said ticking them off on her fingers matter-of-factly. "They're repeat offenders and I'm sure Vernon can't wait for them to graduate."

"On the bright side for us, we're all seniors and we're only stuck with them until graduation. How have none of them been expelled yet, that's my damn question?" Candice laughed in agreement as she and Evelyn sped down the hallway to their next class. Thank god the rest of the day went as planned. She wasn't sure she could handle any more of her classmates' shenanigans.

* * *

Author's note: I love the idea of a 6th character in detention, and I know it's been done _so_ much. But I wanted to at least give some extra context surrounding that Saturday, making the detention just a sliver of the story. I hope you like what I have so far! Please leave a review!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original content from **_**The Breakfast Club.**_** Any new characters and ideas are my own.**

**Note: I've kept the majority of the dialogue from the movie for the next few chapters, because I think it's too iconic to change. Anything before or after the detention will, of course, be mine.**

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and way, way too early for Evelyn. Her alarm clock flashed 5:45am and she groaned and struggled to turn the damned thing off. Before she could fall back into a much too comfortable sleep, she shot out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

_A nice hot shower should do the trick. _Evelyn squinted as she turned on the bathroom lights, blinded momentarily by the bright contrast. While the water was heating up in the shower, she thoroughly brushed her teeth and make quick work of her pajamas. She stepped under the gloriously hot stream of water and sighed. _Not a bad morning so far, considering the circumstances. _Her shower ended way too soon, in her humble opinion. She dared not be late for her detention today.

Evelyn went through her regular morning ritual of drying her hair and applying her usual light layer of makeup. She paused when she got to her closet, although she didn't know why. She had a pretty consistent uniform of a T-shirt, jeans, and her faithful black Doc Martens. She shrugged. Why she was thinking she should change it up for detention, she had no idea. She chose a long sleeved, form fitting black T-shirt, her blue jeans that were starting to fray on the knees, and her Docs. Once dressed, she gave herself a once-over in her full length closet door mirror.

Evelyn Connor: very tall, average build on the slim side, clear and pale complexion. Most of her features were pretty average and she was okay with that. But her crowning glory, literally, was her hair. Now that was something she took some pride in. Dark chestnut and glossy, her voluminous hair reached her chest in long layers. It was a perfect compliment to her dark brown eyes. However, the current trend for teens was hair that was tortured into perms and hair sprayed until stiff. She shrugged again. _It's not like I've ever been a trend setter, or follower for that matter._ Reaching for her brush, she gave it one final polish before she headed downstairs.

Her parents were always early risers and today was no different. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their usual cup of coffee with the newspaper spread out between them both.

"Good morning, Miss Rebel. Are you excited for your detention today?" her mother asked with a mischievous glint in her eye while taking a sip of her piping hot coffee.

"I can't believe it. Our perfect daughter heading off to detention! What will the neighbors think? What on earth will they say?" her father cried dramatically, barely holding in his laughter.

"Ha, ha. I know, it's so funny, mom and dad. Thanks for reminding me so thoroughly that I do, in fact, have detention today." Evelyn sarcastically replied as she swung open the fridge door hunting for breakfast.

"Oh, we're just teasing, you know that!" Her parents looked at each other and shared a big smile.

"You guys are having way too much fun at my expense.", she huffed, now rifling through the pantry. "And Steve must've eaten the rest of the cereal, what the heck!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, dug through the freezer, and handed her the box of Eggo waffles. "Here, have some waffles. You'll need your energy today!"

Evelyn took the box and shoved two frozen waffles in the toaster. She fixed herself a thermos of coffee while her breakfast was heating up and a sandwich for lunch. She also made sure that she had her study materials in her backpack ready to go. With midterms next week, the 9 hours of potential study time made the detention seem a little bit more bearable.

She checked the kitchen clock: 6:43am. It was a 10-minute drive to school and she figured she'd get there early. As she was grabbing her keys, her dad said, "Now where would you be off to?"

Evelyn turned and paused, unsure of why he was asking that question when he damn well knew where she was going. "Um, to detention?"

"Well, according to Mr. Vernon, all students serving detention are required to be driven to Shermer by a parent." He took a sip of his quickly cooling coffee and set down the cup. "Seems like he doesn't want you younguns ditching halfway through or something like that. Looks like I'm your chauffeur today!"

She groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. It's embarrassing enough that I'm going to detention just for being _tardy_, but now I can't even drive my own car there? Ugh!" Her head tilted back and she groaned for the umpteenth time. Her father, however, was not to be deterred.

"Oh, c'mon, Evy! It'll be fun. You and me, just like old times!" He grinned and enveloped her into a side hug, exaggerating the ridiculousness of the moment.

"Now Ed, let's not get carried away. Although, I do admit that I wanted to take a picture of this moment." Evelyn stared at her mother horrified.

"You have got to be joking, woman. Good god, dad. Just drive me to school already before she can find the camera!" She planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, grabbed her breakfast and backpack, and bolted out the door to the car.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, Linda!", Ed said with a big grin and followed his daughter out to the old station wagon.

* * *

As they pulled up to the front of Shermer High School, she quickly glanced around and noticed a few other students arriving. Thankfully, her dad didn't put on a show when they got to school. Ed Connor was pretty good about knowing the when-and-where of embarrassing his children. He let Evelyn off easy this time around.

"Alright, here's your stop, kiddo. I guess it would be wrong to say 'have fun'?"

"I think you would be right in that regard. Thanks for the ride, dad." Evelyn gave her father a smile and a gentle fist bump on the shoulder before gathering her things and heading to the library.

_Today is going to be a long day_, she thought ruefully as she trudged up the stairs.

She was a few minutes early before the 7:00am reporting time, but there were already a few students waiting. She recognized Claire Standish, one of the most popular girls in school. Wealthy, well-dressed, and seemingly snobbish. But to be honest, any interaction she had had with Claire in classes had been relatively positive and nothing out of the ordinary. They just didn't run in the same social circle. She nodded her head in acknowledgement as Claire eyed her as she walked in.

Brian was sitting at a desk adjacent to Claire and gave her a small wave as she walked over. Pulling a chair out from the desk in the front row, Evelyn got herself settled then leaned over to talk to Brian in a whisper.

"Are you ready for what's probably going to be the longest 9 hours ever?"

"Tell me about it. My mom reamed me out and practically threatened me to do nothing but study today." He gave a nervous laugh and adjusted the collar to his inside-out green sweatshirt. Brian and her weren't close friends, but they were in a lot of the same academic classes and found it relatively easy to converse with one another. But on the whole, he didn't seem super comfortable speaking with the opposite sex, which Evelyn sometimes found endearing. He was a good, smart kid, just uncomfortable in his own skin. A lot of students at Shermer could relate.

Brian turned his attention to fidgeting with his hat and gloves on the table, unsure of what to say next. Evelyn took the moment to look past him to the back desk and her eyes landed on Allison….Allison…...she couldn't remember her last name. Raymond? Roberts? Reilly? She was stumped. Apparently she had been staring for a while because Allison jerked her head over and locked gazes with her. Her expression was definitely not the friendliest. _Shit_. Evelyn gave a timid wave and when that didn't break the odd student's gaze, she turned around and faced front, already feeling like an idiot.

While she had been talking with Brian and having a staring contest with Allison, she had missed one of the school's top jocks, Andrew Clarke, settle into a seat next to Claire. That wasn't surprising, they probably knew each other pretty well.

She glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes past 7:00 and it looked like there would only be 5 students for detention today. Evelyn didn't know what to expect from detention seeing as it was her first time, but was more at ease seeing the small number in attendance. She took out her thermos full of coffee and was about to take a sip when the door to the library crashed open and in walked one of the most notorious "bad boys" of Shermer High. John-fucking-Bender.

Everyone froze when he walked in, practically strutting as if he owned the place. If his reputation was anything to behold, he'd probably been in this library on Saturday more than any student currently at Shermer. Evelyn was sure Vernon had personally seen to it. The assistant principal's grudge against the unruly senior was famous. His ultimate goal was to see John Bender expelled, but even he hadn't been able to manage that. Bender knew the loopholes of the Shermer disciplinary system too well.

He strode in with his usual confident swagger, completing his grungy look with a pair of shades, touching everything he passed. Although they only had one class together, History, he rarely showed up and when he did, he either dozed off or took a half hour bathroom break. The teachers gave him a wide berth as long as he wasn't being a loudmouthed wiseass like he's known to be. Evelyn was also pretty sure he had been held back a year at some point. He was probably around 19. She was one of the youngest in the grade, not turning 18 until May.

A lot of girls at Shermer, her best friend Candice included, had a crush on John Bender. Yes, he had the bad boy image and was handsome. But to Evelyn, his good looks were marred with the constant pissed off grimace that usually adorned his face. _And I thought the popular kids always looked high and mighty. _That was the one and only thing John Bender had in common with that crowd.

He passed by the front desks without a glance at any of the students sitting there, and casually draped himself in a chair at one of the second row desks. It wasn't until he put his feet up and threw off his sunglasses that Vernon stalked in to the library, diverting their attention from the delinquent.

Vernon came to a halt near the front desks surveying his group of Saturday victims, the stupid grin on his face that everyone longed to smack off.

"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time." He gave a nasty chuckle.

Before he could continue with his monologue, Claire raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in _here_…", she said, weakly gesturing to the surrounding students. Evelyn scoffed at that slight insult.

Vernon rightly ignored her and started passing out paper and pencils. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways."

Bender leaned back in his chair, hocked a loogie and then caught it in his mouth.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Claire wrinkled her nose and shot him a glare.

"And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you", he pointedly looked at Bender, "will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

Bender raised his hand. _Oh fuck. It's only 7:08am and it's already beginning_...Evelyn silently groaned as she slowly put her head in her hand, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Is this a test?" He smirked knowing how much he could rile up Vernon. The assistant principal stared back. The hate was palpable and definitely mutual.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

Bender smirked. "Crystal."

All gazes switched back to Vernon, the tension starting to mount.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." He placed his hands on his hips, satisfied with his speech.

Evelyn saw Brian get up from his seat out of the corner of her eye. Trust him to intervene totally _not_ at the right moment.

"You know, I can answer that right now sir. That'd be 'no', no for me, 'cause…"

"Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir." Brian sat down immediately, averting his eyes anywhere but to Vernon.

"My office is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" He glances around to the odd group of students, daring them to speak. Of course, one takes the bait.

"Yeah, I got a question." Vernon narrowed his eyes at Bender, wondering what dumb question he was going to ask in front of everyone.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

Evelyn snorted quite unladylike into her hand while the rest of the crew were trying to stifle their laughter. Bender looked pleased with himself; Vernon looked furious.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." With that, he stalked out of the library, already in a hellish mood.

"That man is a brownie hound."

A few moments of silence pass, the show clearly over for the meantime. Evelyn grabs the pencil and paper and immediately starts to brainstorm her essay. _The quicker I get this done, the sooner I can get to studying for my midterms. _But her concentration was cut short when she heard a loud, clicking sound. Turning to the direction of the noise, she was flabbergasted when she saw Allison chomping away at her fingernails. Slowly, all attention turned towards the strange girl who seemed to not give one shit that everyone was watching.

"You keep eating your hand you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." In a classy retort, Allison spits her chewed off nail at Bender. He grimaces. "Nice…"

Evelyn shakes her head at the gross scene and turns back to her paper, determined to at least get it started. She lets out a small sigh and hunches over to concentrate when it's immediately broken by Brian muttering behind her. _What. The. Fuck. _She swivels to look at Brian and sees his pen clipped to his lip and half of it up his nose.

"Who do I think I am. Who _are_ you? Who are _you_? I am a walrus."

She sees that she's not the only one who has noticed. Bender is completely enraptured by Brian's monologue, totally unblinking. Slowly, he finally realizes he has an audience and nervously takes the pen off his lip. He squeezes out a wheezy laugh, points to his paper and tries to make conversation with Bender. "It's the shits, huh?" Another squeak when he realizes his joke goes unappreciated.

Instead, Bender turns his attention to the table in front of him. He crumples up his paper and tosses it over to the front table, completely missing Claire and Andrew. They roll their eyes at each other, knowing he's doing it just to be a dick. Already bored, he starts singing the melody to "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream.

Evelyn glanced at her watch. It was only 7:22am and she was going to lose it. "Oh my god, just shut up already." She meant it as a whisper but apparently it was a little louder than that as Bender immediately stopped singing and looked at her. She glanced in his direction and was rewarded with a sarcastic wink. Definitely _not _amusing to her. He started singing again, getting joy out of seeing Evelyn get frustrated.

_I'm not going to let him get to me. I'll block him out and just ignore him. _She uncapped her thermos and took a healthy swig of her coffee. _Ah, much better. _She put her pencil to her paper and…

"Hey, homeboy. Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen impregnated." Bender suggested to Brian with his ever present smirk.

Claire and Andrew whipped around, disgust on their faces. Evelyn stared open-mouthed at Bender. _What a pig! _She immediately felt bad for his attention being placed on Claire. She might not be the friendliest person but she hadn't done anything to deserve that remark. She felt her blood began to boil, but Andrew beat her in the retaliation.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled, man."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

Claire shot Bender a dark look. "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!"

He blatantly ignored her and focused his attention on Andrew who is ready to bust out of his seat. "Well, hey, Sporto. What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Brian was nervously glancing at the door where Vernon had been peeking his head into every few minutes, afraid he was going to hear them. "Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers."

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Andrew huffed and sat back down in his chair and happened to catch Evelyn's eye in the process.

"Andrew, he's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him", she said as calmly as possible willing the tension to go away.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." Bender leaned on his desk to get a good look at Evelyn, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Watch me."

He gave her another sarcastic wink and watched her intently as she slowly turned back around to face front.

"Ah, I see. Playing hard to get, Sweets?" He looked over at Andrew who was still seething. "Wait a minute. Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend? Steady dates? _Lovers_? Come on, Sporto, level with me. Do you slip the band geek the hot beef injection?"

Bender grinned as he saw Andrew rocket out of his chair, knowing he got the reaction he wanted. Evelyn, on the other hand, was just shocked that the school delinquent knew something about her. She was pretty sure though that he didn't actually know her name. That brought her some comfort.

"Go to hell!" Andrew yelled.

The whole conversation was just so stupid, she started laughing. Bender's expression faltered.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Vernon yelled from his office.

That just made Evelyn laugh even harder, trying desperately to stifle the sound into her bunched up coat. The tension had finally broken and everyone seemed to calm down significantly with Evelyn's strange outburst.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, she hears Bender starting to stir. He walks over and hops on the railing. She instinctively knows he's about to say something, but beats him to the quick.

"What if…"

"Don't. Just don't say anything, Bender. If you're going to do _anything_ today, give us just a few more minutes of peace and quiet. God knows that's not going to happen a lot during this detention." Evelyn said without even looking up from her paper. At long last, she was finally able to start writing down the introduction to her essay. The others looked up in surprise.

Bender looked at her incredulously. It's not often he was spoken to in such a calm yet commanding manner. Usually, it was just someone yelling at him. That, he could handle. This reaction from her took him a little longer to process; he had no retort. The other students that knew Evelyn were at least somewhat familiar with her strong and confident nature. Seeing that nothing else was amiss, they settled back into the silence. That is, until Bender opened his mouth again.

"What do you say we close that door."

_It was too good to be true. _Evelyn set down her pencil, folded her arms, and listened to whatever plan Bender had just come up with.

"We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Brian nervously glanced over. "Well, you know, the door's supposed to stay open."

"So what?"

Andrew was done being silent. _Shocking. _"So why don't you just shut up. It was nice for the few minutes you actually did. There's five other people in here, you know."

"Oh, good. You can actually count. I knew you were pretty smart for a wrestler."

"You know, Bender, you don't even count. I mean, if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not exist at this school."

"Damn, Andrew. That's harsh." Evelyn looked in disbelief at the jock. Sure, Bender was a jerk but those words were a low blow. But already seeing how his temper flared, she wasn't surprised.

Andrew had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Well, it's true. If he disappeared no one would notice!" he said trying to defend himself.

Bender looked between the two, trying to mask his hurt into a look of indifference.

"Have you not taken into account all of the shit we've just dealt with in the last hour? I'm sure it would be pretty obvious if Bender weren't here. It would definitely be a _lot_ more quiet." That shut Andrew up. Bender smiled at Evelyn which she promptly ignored, trying not to encourage him.

However, he wasn't done pushing Andrew's buttons. Evelyn should have seen that coming a mile away.

"Well, why don't I just go and join the wrestling team? Maybe the prep club, too! Student Council…"

Andrew and Claire burst out laughing.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt.", he mock pouted.

Claire narrowed her eyes. "You know why guys like you knock everything? It's because you're afraid."

"Oh, god. You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!"

"You're a big coward! You're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

The conversation was getting heated again. Even Allison stopped whatever she was doing to listen.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" his voice getting slightly louder with every reply.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us."

Bender quickly looked around at the rest of the group staring at him.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

Andrew felt that he needed to contribute. "Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?"

There was an awkward pause as he and Bender stared at each other in complete loathing.

"I'm in the math club", Brian said to no one in particular, just desperately wanting to be a part of the conversation. "And I'm in the physics club, too."

All gazes swiveled to Brian, who blanched under the weight of all the attention now being paid to him. Still, an awkward silence.

"I'm in band." Evelyn grinned at Brian, saving him from the uncomfortable situation. He returned the smile gratefully.

Bender looked to Claire. "Hey, Cherry. Do you belong in band?"

She seemed offended by the question. "I don't even play an instrument."

"So?"

Evelyn was watching her reaction, well aware that the popular kids steered clear of any club that required talent or brains. It's not that she wasn't used to having a stereotype afixed to her, but she had a history of becoming defensive if she felt it was needed.

"So, you need to know how to play an instrument to be in band."

Bender switched tactics. "Say you did know how to play an instrument. Would you be in band?"

"That's like, a club that's not the same as other clubs."

"Oh, but to dorks like her…"

"Hey!" Evelyn half-heartedly exclaimed, somewhat scandalized.

"...they are. What do you guys do in your club?"

"...We play music...with our instruments.", Evelyn answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, it's sorta social. Demented and sad…"

"Hey!" Evelyn shouted again, but close to laughing.

"...but social. You load up, you party."

"Oh, yeah. The band banquet is always bitchin'.", she said barely containing her laughter.

Bender grinned at her, surprised to find that he was enjoying the fact that this chick didn't mind going along with his bating. _She's alright_. And then Claire ruined the fun banter.

"Only burners like you get high.", she said with a smug attitude.

"Look, you guys keep talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads.", Andrew said grumpily.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite. Missing a whole wrestling meet."

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it. You never competed in your whole life!"

He put a gloved hand to his forehead, mocking a deep hurt. "Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys."

Silence.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Andrew crossed his arms in a huff.

"Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you! I figure all I'd need is a lobotomy and some tights!"

Brian's head perked up and looked disbelievingly at Andrew. "You wear tights?"

"No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

Brian, Evelyn, and even Allison chimed in: "Tights."

Andrew glared at the three of them. "Shut up!"

All of a sudden, they hear Vernon shuffling outside in the hallway. Bender quickly takes a seat in between Claire and Andrew, much to their chagrin. He then hurries up to the hallway door and peeks his head out. Vernon is getting a drink from the water fountain and muttering to himself. Now was his chance to fuck with him. He looks directly above him and sees the screw that helps to keep the door open and secure.

"Fuck yeah", he whispers to himself. He reaches up to undo the screw as Brian fidgets in his seat, watching what he's doing.

"Bender, that's school property, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's not something to be toyed with."

As if on cue, the door slams shut and Bender tosses the screw into the stacks of books as he runs back to his seat, trying to look as innocent as possible. They all started arguing.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!"

"You should really fix that!"

"Am I a genius?"

"No, you're an asshole."

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door, Bender."

"Everyone just, shhhhh!"

They hear footsteps rapidly coming towards them in the hallway. They all turn to look at Bender to see him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Vernon realizes something's amiss and starts incoherently yelling on the other side of the door.

Evelyn looked towards the door with growing anticipation. "Oh, shit…"

* * *

Whew! This chapter's quite a bit longer than the first. Please leave a review!

~QueenOfTheBrassQuill


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original content from **_**The Breakfast Club.**_ **Any new characters and ideas are my own.**

* * *

They hear footsteps rapidly coming towards them in the hallway. They all turn to look at Bender to see him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Vernon realizes something's amiss and starts incoherently yelling.

Evelyn looked towards the door with growing anticipation. "Oh, shit…"

The door swings open and a red-faced Vernon comes stomping into the library.

"What the hell just happened?" he pointed to the students sitting incredibly still at the desks. "What the _hell_ just happened? Why is that door closed?"

All eyes swivel to the offending door and then back to Vernon.

"I don't know sir, it just closed." Claire said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, really? 'It just closed'." Vernon mocked her, his hands on his hips. Claire fidgeted uncomfortably under his loathing gaze.

Evelyn piped in, "Yes, sir. It really did just close." _God, he's such a creep. Leave Claire alone, she was just answering your question._

"And exactly how did it close, Ms. Connor?" His mocking tone never leaving his voice. Evelyn just shrugged, not offering any other explanation.

"Well?" He slowly stalked over to her desk, her eyes never leaving his form. He stopped in front of her, palms lay flat against the surface and leaned in, completely invading her space. Evelyn leaned as far back as possible without Vernon noticing the afront. "_Well_? An answer would be a wise decision right about now, Ms. Connor."

You could hear a pin drop. No one moved and no one dared to even breathe too loudly.

"Leave her alone."

Vernon's eyes left Evelyn's and focused on Bender, the trance broken. Evelyn let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

He straightened up, his intention now fully on the delinquent. Bender was lounging at his desk, his expression neutral. But what pissed off Vernon the most was his calm demeanor. Normally, he would be engaged in a heated verbal spar with the kid, and now he was calmly defending his classmates? It made Vernon seethe with anger. _He's making me look bad...again._

"What was that, bub?"

"Christ, just leave her alone." Bender shook his long hair out of his eyes. "You want to know what happened to that door? I took out the fucking screw and tossed it, that's what happened."

That shook everyone out of their reverie. The students quickly looked around at each other and then at Bender in disbelief. _What was going on? Why would he confess so easily to Vernon? _Their mouths were all agape at the sudden turn of events. Vernon was ready to pounce.

"You think you're going to be let off lightly since you supposedly told the truth?" He gave a cruel laugh. "Think again, _bub_. Why don't we take a trip, just you and I?"

Bender gave shrug and pushed the chair away his feet were resting on. "What the fuck do I care?" The rest couldn't believe what was happening. He was solely taking the heat from Vernon. As he passed Brian, he gave him a clap on the back, then proceeded to give Evelyn a handshake, flipped off Andrew, was about to give Claire a handshake as well then thought better of it and gave her a grimace instead. She returned the favor.

Vernon look on with distaste. He hated Bender's theatrics. He shoved the kid out the door and into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind them.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"Why would Bender do that?"

"What the hell is with Vernon? He's such a creep!"

A chorus of hushed confusion swept over the group, not quite coming to terms with what they just witnessed.

"Well, now we'll at least get some peace and quiet." Andrew grumbled.

"Yeah, but that was a decent thing Bender did. Well, after he technically defaced school property." Evelyn countered.

The rest nodded in agreement, not quite sure what to do. Evelyn and Brian took advantage of the moment and took out their study materials. She glanced at the clock and sighed. 9:02am. _Please, please, please, no more distractions…_

* * *

Bender shuffled along the hallway in a pace that was deemed unacceptable to Vernon. The assistant principal sneered as he looked at his student's jean-clad back. The urge to shove him was almost too much, but he refrained. He steered Bender to a crowded storage closet at the end of one of the hallways and gestured him in. Bender rolled his eyes, this was nothing new. Just a power trip for Vernon.

Bender hopped up on to one of the old desks in the closet and claimed his perch. They looked at each other briefly with unveiled disgust.

"Have fun in here for the rest of the day. And don't you ever, _ever_, make me look bad in front of those kids again, do you hear me, Bender? _Ever_."

Bender only responded by staring at Vernon, willing him to leave. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Vernon slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

"Prick."

He removed his jean jacket to use as a pillow and spread out on the desks, trying to get comfortable. Unfortunately, the bruises on his back were keeping him from doing so. He figured he'd get a little sleep, safe in the dingy closet. God knows he never got enough at home.

* * *

The door to the library slammed open again, making the students jump in their seats. Vernon strode in, anger evident on his face.

"So. You decided that it would be a good idea to cover for Bender." He slowly glanced around the room at the startled students. "You _lied _to my face about the door incident." He scratched his chin, pretending to be in thought. "How about _two_ thousand words for your essay. How does that sound?" He smirked and didn't even wait for them to answer. He walked right out the door and shut it forcefully behind him.

"Shit." Evelyn muttered, throwing down her pencil. She rubbed her face in frustration. She and Brian had made good progress on studying for their midterms, but this essay was looming over her head and she hated it. She needed to get up or take a walk or something. Making a decision, she grabbed her Walkman out of her backpack and headed toward a secluded alcove in the library.

"Evelyn, we aren't supposed to move from these seats." Brian nervously called after her.

She just shrugged in his direction, ignoring the others staring at her and found a comfy spot. Music always helped her to relax. She figured Vernon wouldn't be back for a while and hell, she really needed a break from the quiet. Evelyn chuckled. _That's exactly what I was aiming for earlier: quiet. And now I can't stand it._

Propping up her Doc Marten clad feet on a low table, she folded her hands under her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Pssst,_ Evelyn. Hey, Evelyn! Wake up, Vernon's coming!" Brian called over the bookshelves to her hidden alcove.

Her eyes shot open and in a panic, she tried to get up quickly but in her haste ended up getting the chord to her Walkman tangled around her. With no time to fix it, she hurried back to her seat just as Vernon stalked in, the headphones dangling from her shoulders. Miraculously, he missed the state Evelyn was in.

It was already close to noon. "Who needs to use the lavatory?"

All hands shot up, desperate to get out of the godforsaken library.

"Well then, let's go. On your feet, hurry up." Vernon barked impatiently. "And grab some money for the vending machine", he added as an afterthought.

Evelyn scrambled to untangle herself and was finally able to do so. She shoved a few quarters in her pocket and headed out the door with the others.

They followed Vernon down various hallways until they reached the bathrooms. While they each headed to the separate bathrooms, the intercom turned on and a man's voice was heard.

"Mr. Vernon report to the office. Mr. Vernon to the office, please." Click. The intercom turned off. They could all hear Vernon curse outside the bathroom.

"Goddamnit, Carl." He muttered under his breath. "When you're finished in there, stay right outside in this hallway. Do you hear me?" He yelled in their general direction and was greeted with a chorus of assurance.

Evelyn and Claire glanced at each other and laughed. Allison just stared at them and went in to a stall.

"Whatever." Claire went in to the next stall and Evelyn into the third.

They met the boys in the hallway with growing anticipation.

"So. Vernon's not here", Andrew said in a hopeful tone.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious", Evelyn replied playfully. Andrew shot her a grin and rubbed his hands together, the adrenaline starting to pump.

"What should we do while he's cooped up in the office on the other side of campus?" His grin was infectious and soon the whole group was feeling the same energy. Naturally, Brian was a little hesitant though.

"Um, I don't know. I think we should stay right here like Vernon said."

"That's boring. You're boring." Allison quipped, staring at Brian with her uneasy gaze. Everyone started at her in shock. This was the first time she had spoken during detention.

"You're always doing what people tell you to do. Live a little." She grinned. The group was quiet for a few seconds before Evelyn chimed in.

"I say we go rescue Bender."

Allison shot her an approving look. "Now we're talking." The others weren't so sure.

"Are you crazy? It's been so much nicer not having that asshole in detention with us. 3 hours of blissful silence and you want him to come back?" Andrew asked incredulously and Claire agreed.

"Oh, c'mon guys. It hasn't been blissful, it's been boring! And don't forget, he did take the blame for all of us with the door incident."

"Yeah, but that's because he was the one that messed with the door, not us."

Evelyn turned to Brian, exasperated.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out that blatant fact. However, he still actually told the truth and took the heat. The only problem is, I don't know where Vernon took him."

"I do."

Claire shot a look at Allison, unwilling to believe her. "And how would you know that?"

Allison didn't even deign to give her an answer. Instead, she just started walking down the hallway. Evelyn laughed and followed her strange companion.

"Anyone else want to join?" She called over her shoulder, weirdly okay with breaking the rules. _I shouldn't get into a habit of this, I don't want to get any more detentions. But it's only been a few minutes and I know Vernon probably hasn't even reached the office yet._

She caught up with Allison and they came to one of the storage closets located on this floor. Luckily, this door didn't require a key, it was a simple tab lock. Allison unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Bender perched on the desks inside.

His head snapped up, surprised to find the band geek and the recluse outside of his cell. After his much needed nap, he was feeling restless and claustrophobic. But he couldn't let them know that one, why anyone actually took the effort to come and find him, two, he was surprised they even knew where he was, and three, that he was grateful. He put up his nonchalant defense mechanism and turned it to full Bender mode.

"Can I help you? You two look a little lost. Hell is back that way." He pointed in the general direction of the library and smirked. Evelyn returned it with one of her own.

"We're here to rescue the fair maiden from her tower." She said with a dramatic flourish while Bender grunted. She couldn't tell if he was amused or not, but she didn't care that much. He inspected his nails with a sigh.

"Have you slayed the dragon yet?", clearly in reference to Vernon.

"The dragon lives, unfortunately", Allison deadpanned.

"Well, in that case, what good are you two? And by the way, this fair maiden is a strong, independent woman that doesn't need your help."

Evelyn and Allison glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, then. Don't say we didn't try to be nice or anything…" Evelyn said as her and Allison started closing the door.

"ALRIGHT. You win. Get me the hell outta here." Bender hopped off the desk while Evelyn and Allison grinned. They quickly locked the closet door and followed him into the hallway. Evelyn updated him on the situation.

"Vernon got called to the office for something. But it's been a while and he'll be heading back towards the bathrooms where he left us. I'm assuming he's also taking us to the vending machine so we can get something to drink for lunch. Want anything?"

Bender's step hesitated. He didn't need any charity.

"That depends. What are you offering, Sweets?"

"A soda. That's it, Bender. _A soda_."

He pouted and slung an arm over both of their shoulders. Allison didn't even flinch.

"Pity. It was getting very lonely in that closet…" He whispered in her ear and moved to bring in Evelyn closer when she shoved him back.

"Ugh. You have two hands, do it yourself." Evelyn shrugged off his arm and laughed, clearly not affected by his suggestion.

He looked to Allison.

"Don't even think about it." She, too, flung his arm off her shoulder and instead linked her arm with Evelyn's. They sauntered down the hallway in front of Bender and he couldn't help but admire both of their spunk, especially that band geek. _Meh, they're alright. Unlike the rest of those pricks._

"You'd better hurry, Bender. The dragon is on a rampage". Evelyn called over her shoulder while turning the corner with Allison.

Bender grinned and sped off in the other direction towards the library.

* * *

**I decided to deviate a little from the original script to speed things along. I hope you liked it! Reviews would be appreciated!**

**~QueenOfTheBrassQuill**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original content from **_**The Breakfast Club.**_ **Any new characters and ideas are my own.**

* * *

"You'd better hurry, Bender. The dragon is on a rampage. '' Evelyn called over her shoulder while turning the corner with Allison.

Bender grinned and sped off in the other direction towards the library.

Allison and Evelyn quickly rejoined their classmates near the bathrooms.

Claire eyed them suspiciously. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Evelyn asked, enjoying teasing Claire.

"Well, did you find Bender?", she huffed, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

Evelyn laughed. "Yes, we found him in one of the old storage closets. That asshole, Vernon, kept him caged like an animal."

"What's your point?" Andrew snickered. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Andrew. Lighten up. You never know, you two could be best friends by the time this detention is over." She gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. Now it was Andrew's turn to roll his eyes. Meanwhile, Brian was off to the side looking visibly uncomfortable as Allison stared a hole right between his eyes. He gave a nervous laugh and coughed, clearly not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to keep waiting around here for Vernon. Let's just go back to the library." Claire checked her watch, annoyed that they had been standing outside the bathroom for a solid 20 minutes. The girl did not have any patience for anything she deemed unimportant.

As everyone turned around to head back to the library, Brian grudgingly followed, trying to be the voice of reason. "I don't know, I think we should really wait here for Vernon. I mean, he did say…" Brian was cutoff as Evelyn grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back with the rest of the group.

* * *

They shuffled in through the double doors and stopped dead in their tracks. The library was absolutely silent and nothing seemingly out of place. They looked around, confused.

"Where is he?"

"I thought you said you guys got him out!"

"Oh god, we're in so much trouble!"

"Well, that was useless."

"Everyone, just relax!" Evelyn half-shouted. She scanned the library, her brow furrowing in concentration. At the top right corner of the library on the balcony, she saw his discarded jean jacket. She grinned.

"Don't worry, he's here,'' she said pointing to the direction of his hiding spot.

"Whatever", Andrew grumbled as everyone took their seats.

Evelyn and Allison shrugged and gave each other a high five before they also went back to their respective tables.

With nothing else to do, Evelyn pulled her essay back in front of her and tried to focus on her work. She assumed Bender knew that Vernon would be back soon, so he wouldn't make an appearance until later. _Might as well get something done on this stupid essay while I can_, Evelyn thought. No one else except Brian shared her train of thought.

A little while later, the double doors to the library banged open and in stalked the devil himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" He stomped to the front of the desks and waited. The routine was already old and the students looked at him in disinterest.

"Why aren't you where I told you to stay? You disobeyed my instructions." He waited with a sneer and his hands on his hips.

"Sir, it's been 45 minutes. We figured we would come back to the library to work on our essays that you assigned to us." Claire shrugged. "It would be a good use of our time." She gave him a small smile, hoping to drive home her point.

Vernon huffed, clearly upset that there was logic to that statement but not noticing that the majority were not working on the essay. "Fine. But if you disobey my orders again, you will all be seeing me here next Saturday. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of a bored "Yes, sir" was uttered from the group. Vernon glanced at the clock.

"Alright, you've had your bathroom break. Now eat your lunch." He glared at them a second longer and stormed back out of the doors to his office.

"Hey, what about our drinks?" Andrew cried, visibly upset. Claire rolled her eyes and started taking out her lunch as did the rest of the students.

Evelyn was so engrossed in unpacking her sandwich that she nearly had a heart attack when Bender snuck up to her on her left.

"Christ, Bender! Don't scare me like that!" Evelyn shrieked, clutching a hand over her heart. Bender snickered and promptly sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder.

"What's for lunch?"

"Turkey sandwich and an apple. You?" She took a bite out of her sandwich and waited for Bender to answer. He didn't. Instead, he strolled over to Claire and Andrew to interrogate them on their lunches, finally making his way over to a stressed out Brian. Evelyn grabbed her Walkman to tune out their banter while she enjoyed her lunch. She picked up her pencil and scribbled a few sentences to add to her essay.

She was completely lost in listening to her music until the noise in the library got substantially louder. She turned to see that Andrew had Bender in a headlock on the floor. Evelyn whipped off the headphones to her Walkman and looked at Brian for clarification, completely aghast at the scene before her. He had moved to Bender's desk and was generally looking lost and hurt.

_What the hell did I just miss?_

Allison was off in her own world and when Evelyn looked to Claire, she just shrugged, threw her hands up in defeat and turned back to her lunch.

Andrew was now sitting back next to Claire, tearing into his sandwich with a vengeance. Bender had stalked off to one of the open stairwells and was currently muttering under his breath, cursing up a storm. No one paid any attention to him, except Evelyn. She glanced around at the rest of her classmates eating their lunches and then back to Bender. With a slight pang, she realized that he didn't have anything to eat. Evelyn looked at the uneaten half of her sandwich and made a choice. She gathered up the sandwich and apple and quietly made her way over to Bender.

She climbed the stairs and took a seat next to Bender. He didn't acknowledge her presence. Evelyn held out her apple and sandwich to him, waiting for him to take it. He slowly turned his face to her, a nasty grimace messing up his features. He scoffed at the offering, but took it from her roughly.

"Thanks, Sweets, but I don't need your _fucking_ charity." With that, he stood up, and chucked her sandwich and apple as far as he could throw it. The sandwich landed with a splat onto the nearby atlas podium below, a mess of deli meat and mustard, while the apple exploded onto the closest wall, it's remnants dripping from the target. The rest of the group whipped their heads around collectively to see the display between the two.

Evelyn was stunned, anticipating a response from him but maybe not to that degree. She knew he was a rough kid, but she figured it was something nice to do. She suddenly realized with another pang that Bender clearly didn't want any pity. Her offering must've seemed like a huge slap in the face to him and he was trying to preserve whatever dignity he had left.

_That's fine, I won't take it personally. Still, that was a fucking good sandwich, _Evelyn thought dejectedly. She stopped, realizing she was being selfish. She didn't meet his eyes as he stalked back to the top balcony corner of the library, flipping everyone off nonchalantly as he went. He sat down in a huff, with his back to the group.

It was silent.

She got up from her position on the staircase and cleaned up what was left of her lunch and threw it in the trash. Evelyn could feel all eyes on her as she quietly cleaned up the mess. She knew that he was just trying to save face, but damn, his actions still hurt her.

She made her way back to her desk and stared at that stupid essay. She heard a rustle to her right and saw Andrew place a small bag of chips and a banana from his stash onto her desk. Evelyn gave him a small smile that he returned and she reached for the food. While she munched on the banana gratefully, she put her headphones back on and closed her eyes, wanting to be completely engulfed in the escape of music.

John Bender was an asshole. _But there must be more to him than that._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I figured this would be the best place to stop to set up the next chapter nicely.**

**Thank you all so much for the "Favorites" and "Follows"! Reviews are also super, super appreciated!**

**~QueenOfTheBrassQuill**


End file.
